The Marauders
by The4thMarauder
Summary: The story of the Marauders: From 1st year to the fateful night of October 31st, 1981. This is how I believe the lives of the Marauders went. Disclaimer: Obviously since this is how I believe it went down I add ships that aren't confirmed canon. Biggest is Wolfstar(I will mark the chapters with a lot of Wolfstar) Don't like? Don't read those chapters. *Shrugs*
1. Chapter 1

"_Up! Wake up!" was the first sound to reach Sirius Black's ears on the chilly September morning. He groaned and turned over to face his headboard. He shut his eyes as the sound of pounding footsteps could be heard marching up the staircase. He was struggling to sit up when Walburga Black burst in, wand drawn. _

"_I said, 'UP'!" she shrieked and Sirius found himself lying on the floor. He stumbled to his feet, facing his mother, eyes downcast. _

"_Sorry Mother", he mumbled bracing for a blow that never came. _

"_I will not have you disgrace this household on today of all days. You have 15 minutes to tame that hair of yours and make yourself presentable." When the stomps and a slam indicated that his mother had left faded from his ears, Sirius looked up at his bland room wearily. _

_He sighed and went to his closet, pulling out a stiff white dress shirt and black dress pants. He slipped the scratchy material over his head as he made his way to the mirror on the other side of the room. _

_As he applied the gel to his hair, he thought of what he was going to do. Going to Hogwarts was supposed to be the best day of his life, yet he knew his mother would be watching him through the eyes of the older Slytherins. Undoubtedly, he thought, he would be sorted into Slytherin. Every Black for generations had been sorted into that house. Personally, he'd always thought that the Gryffindor colors were better looking. He'd learned quickly though, different opinions were not smiled upon in the Black household. _

_Walburga circled him, looking him up and down, making sure there was not a hair out of place. Finally after not finding anything wrong, she gave a grudging nod. _

"_Good. Now remember Sirius. Chin up, you are Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. When you get on the train I expect nothing but the most befitting behavior of a young Black man from you." She gave him one final look over before heading for the door. _

_On Platform 9 ¾ Sirius stood next to his mother staring in awe at the train that stood before him. He'd been waiting 11 years for this, and he couldn't wait. _

"_Now Sirius, I expect you would already have an understanding of who your crowd will be, but I will point out some of the better people", Walburga spoke sharply and quickly, staring at the people walking by. "That young man over there with the blonde hair, you will know him already as Lucius Malfoy. 6th year and a prefect to boot. Excellent person to have in your pocket." _

_Sirius nodded, but inside felt a twist of revulsion. It was well known that the Malfoys, while rich, were foul and evil. He was itching to get on the train and was relieved when he heard the whistle blow for last boarding. He raced onto the train ignoring his mother's yell. _

_On the train, Sirius roamed the train looking for an empty compartment. He had already passed a group of older looking Slytherins who had invited him to sit with him but he had declined. As he roamed caught up in his thoughts he suddenly found himself on the floor facing a boy about his age with messy black hair and hazel eyes. _

"_Sorry mate, didn't see you there,'' the boy said standing up and offering his hand to Sirius. _

"_It's alright," Sirius responded, taking the boys hand as he stood up. "I'm Sirius by the way."_

"_Pleasure to meet you Sirius, I'm James." _

_Those words sent of a trigger in Sirius' brain. That name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where exactly he'd heard it before. He was thinking about it so much he didn't hear James until the third time. _

"_OI! I asked if you wanted to find a compartment with me," James said, waving a hand in front of his face. _

"_Sorry, caught up in my head. Sure," Sirius responded as they started walking, looking into different compartments. They finally came across one that was mostly empty except for two kids their age. _

_One was a boy with lanky black hair that looked as though it had never seen a shower. He had an abnormally long nose and eyes black as night. He gave Sirius an uneasy feeling the moment he saw him. _

_The other was a girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She was talking animatedly to the boy who was listening intently. Sirius looked over at James who was obviously smitten with the girl already. _

"_Oi! Are we going in there or not?" Sirius asked, giving James a little nudge. _

_James gave a crooked grin. "After you, dear sir," He said, bowing extravagantly and gesturing to the door. _

"_Why thank you, you charming young man," said Sirius as he entered the compartment. He took a seat opposite the redhead and James took a seat beside him. _

_Ignoring the other two, Sirius turned to address him. _

"_Where are you hoping to go? If you had a choice I mean." _

_James grinned and lifted an imaginary sword. "Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave of heart!" _

_They heard a snort from the greasy haired boy and James turned to face him. _

"_Got a problem?" He asked aggresively. _

"_No, none at all," The boy responded. "If you'd rather have brawns than brains."_

"_Where you going, seeing as you have neither?" Sirius said, annoyance filling him. _

"_Slytherin," the boy said aloofly. _

_James rolled his eyes and huffed. "No one likes Slytherin anyway."_

"_My whole family's been in Slytherin," said Sirius, slumping down into his seat, begrudgingly. _

"_And here I thought you were alright!" Exclaimed James, but he clapped Sirius on the back. "It's fine mate, you don't seem evil enough to be in Slytherin. You'll go into Gryffindor like me," James stated confidently. _

_The greasy haired boy stood up, looking disgustingly at the two of them before saying, "Let's go find a different compartment, Lily."_

_The red head, Lily, stood up sighing. "Okay Severus," she responded, heading for the door._

"_Bye Snivellus!" James called as the door shut. Sirius laughed as James moved to sit across from him. _

"_You're a Black aren't you," James said, looking Sirius square in the eyes. Sirius managed a crooked grin, looking at James and spreading his hands out in a helpless shrug. _

"_What can I say, I'm a Black. I'm an 'ancient and noble' Black," Sirius said, putting quotes around 'ancient and noble'. _

_James merely grinned. "I can't believe I get to corrupt a Black. Wait until Dad finds out," he said excitedly. "Oh and also, I'm a Potter, you might not want to let your folks know that," he added. _

"_That's why your name sounded familiar!" Sirius exclaimed, flashing back to when his father had complained about those "insolent Potters ...good for nothing muggle lovers…". _


	2. (Exiting) the Express(SiriusRemus)

**Hey, thanks everyone who's reading it, feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please be nice. Now I present Chapter 2ish!lol**

The whistle of the train signified they had arrived as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the darkened station. James and Sirius stumbled out, following some huge friendly man named Hagrid who directed them to the boats. There they boarded a boat with two other kids.

One was taller and lanky, wearing an old looking sweater over a white button up. He was brushing his hazel hair out of his face to reveal eyes that almost seemed to shine gold with one hand and in the other he held a book while talking with another boy.

This boy was shorter and plumper, and was hanging onto every word the taller boy uttered. He looked utterly enraptured with the boy and hardly noticed when James and Sirius entered the boat.

The taller boy did however and he turned to greet the other boys.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter. Who are you?" He asked glancing at James and then looking at Sirius.

"I'm Sirius, and this is James. Nice to meet you, Remus."

**NOW REMUS' POV**

Remus entered the Hogwarts Express and looked out the window, waving to his mom.

Hope Lupin waved back, smiling through her tears. Beside her stood his father. John Lupin said nothing and merely stood there, and Remus winced, remembering the earlier conversation.

"Listen here boy," Remus' father growled. "I know you think this is a grand opportunity, going to Hogwarts given your disease, but you best be careful. Don't want to spread your fleas, do ya?" He had clapped Remus on the back roughly after that and Remus had noticed the disapproving look his mother gave to her husband.

"Ignore him sweetie," his mother said, brushing his hair out of his face. "You go to school and have a grand time. Make lots of friends and study hard. After all, what's school without friends by your side?"

Remus had nodded along to what his mother had said, grateful that she was on his side. On the inside though he felt restless.

"Hiya," said a voice behind Remus,causing him to jump in the air before whirling around. Standing in front of him was a shorter boy,plump too, who was staring up at him and playing with the tag on his luggage.

"Hello," said Remus, remembering his mother's words. "I'm Remus."

The boy beamed back, bouncing on the toes of his feet.

"I'm Peter! Hey, are you a first year too? I am, I've been looking for someone to sit with, of course, you're not sitting, but I was wondering if you wanted to find somewhere to sit? You don't have to if you don't want to.."

"I would love to Peter," said Remus, smiling. Together, the two boys made their way down the hall looking in at each of the compartments before finally spotting an empty one to sit in. They walked in closing the door before Remus fell back against the seat sighing. He was exhausted from the full moon the night before. His whole body still aches and his chest hurt with each breath he took.

"What house do you think you'll be in? I think I'll be a Hufflepuff but I don't know, my whole family on my mom's side, my dad's side is muggle you see, has been in Hufflepuff but my uncle Ferdinand said that he thought he saw some Gryffindor traits but I have no idea…"

Remus stared out the window looking at the passing scenery as Peter talked on excitedly. He was listening, of course, he just needed a second to decompress. He looked up once he heard Peter fall silent.

"Gee, I don't know Peter, I haven't thought about it much. I guess maybe Ravenclaw, since I love to read so much. My mom was a Ravenclaw but my dad was a muggle," Remus responded, smiling at the enthusiastic boy. Even now Peter couldn't sit still, tapping his hands against his knees in some sort of rhythm and bouncing slightly in his seat.

"You seem like a Ravenclaw, not that I know you well enough, but you seem to have the aesthetic, I mean, you're holding a book and you have a sweater on," Peter said looking at Remus intently.

Remus laughed, "Thanks Peter. I'm gonna take a quick nap, I was up all night last night."

"Oh was it from excitement? I know I was up all night 'cause I couldn't wait for school. I was up all night pacing," Peter said bouncing a little more with that sentence.

Remus smiled, "Yes Peter, that's why. I was really excited so I stayed up all night reading." The truth was he HAD been up all night but it was due to the full moon. The wolf, sensing Remus' growing excitement, had been in a playful mood, which was a first for Remus. However, once the wolf realized there was no one to play with it got really angry which made it one of the harder full moons.

"Hey, Remus. Rem. Remus, wake up, we're here!" Peter said, shaking Remus out of sleep.

"Thanks for waking me Pete," Said Remus, feeling a spark of happiness at the nickname from Peter. He stood up and grabbed his book before reaching for his trunk.

"Oh you don't need to grab that. We were told you didn't need to bring your trunk," Peter said as he opened the door and exited the train.

Out on the platform he and Peter were directed to a boat which would apparently take them to the castle.

Peter pointed to the book Remus had in his hand. "Is that book any good?" He asked, bouncing his knee up and down.

Remus nodded enthusiastically before launching into a winded speech about the book, overjoyed to find that Peter was listening and nodding along.

He was in the middle of explaining the plot when he noticed two other boys getting on the boat. He turned to face them."Hello, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter. Who are you?" He asked, glancing at the taller boy was still shorter than Remus by a few inches with messy black hair and hazel eyes and an athletic build.

Then he turned his attention to the other boy. He was shorter than him by quite a few inches with longer black hair that was gelled back. He had piercing grey eyes, and seemed to have an air of elegance and grace about him while at the same time having a rebel undertone.

"I'm Sirius, and this is James. Nice to meet you, Remus," The shorter boy replied taking a seat next to Remus.

"Are you a first year too?" Sirius asked, turning to face Remus.

Remus smiled. "Seeing as how we are on a boat for only first years, yes I'm going to say I'm a first year too," he responded watching as Sirius started laughing.

He put his arm around Remus before saying, "You know, I think we're gonna be friends."


	3. The Sorting(Sirius)

_Hey, it's me again, I'm updating regularly(yay for me) I've decided to make this from two POVs for the time being(Sirius and Remus) I'll probably add James later on and Peter toward the end of the book._

As the boat bumped against the dock, Sirius looked up in awe at the castle towering above him. It took several nudges from Remus and a few, "Sirius! Oi, Black! Anybody home?" before he realized everyone else had exited their boats. He scrambled off and poked Remus in the arm.

"Stop laughing," he demanded, as Remus had been chuckling at Sirius' wonder. "I bet you find it just as awesome as I do," he said, working his way to the front of the crowd.

"Oh yes, I do, I just know that we had to get off the boat, unlike a certain someone," Remus quipped, smiling at Sirius. Sirius just huffed and shook his head, before realizing that some of his hair had come undone from the gel.

"Oh, bugger," He sighed, trying to push the hair out of his face. His mother would kill him if she knew even a single hair had been out of place at the sorting.

"Stop acting like a girl would ya? Your hair looks fine. Matter of fact, it looks better down, makes you look more approachable," Remus said, coming up behind Sirius and ruffling his head.

"OI!" Sirius yelled as he felt the hair come tumbling down. "Bugger it," He said, shaking his head so that all his hair fell down to his shoulders. He ran his hair through it, making it settle down before giving his hair a toss.

"Look at this luscious mane Remus, it deserves a girls attention," He joked, nudging Remus' arm. Remus just laughed, messing with his own hair, which was still falling in his eyes.

Inside the castle, Sirius got separated from Remus and the rest of the group once they had to go in alphabetical order. He was one of the first up and all the courage he had drained once he heard "Black, Sirius."

He made his way to the stool ignoring the whispering from the Slytherin table. He noticed his cousin, Bellatrix, looking scandalized at the state of his hair, so he just smirked and gave her a wink before thinking, 'Oh merlin, now she's going to tell mother!'

Once he made it to the stool he put the hat over his head and it fell over his eyes.

'Hmmmm, another Black," The hat mused. 'Where to put you, where to put you? You certainly have a certain disposition for Slytherin given your family, but I already see outside forces have tarnished that. Let's see, not a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, no definitely not. That leaves us with

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted,and Sirius sat there, frozen to the stool in panic. The whole Great Hall had gone silent and the Slytherin table stared at him in loathing.

"WHOO! THAT'S MY BOY! I CORRUPTED A BLACK! I CORRUPTED A BLACK!"

It was James chanting that unstuck Sirius. He looked over at James who was beaming and giving him a thumbs up mouthing 'See ya over there' before jerking his head towards the Gryffindor table. Filled with renewed courage and hope he leaped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table who had also been broken out of their reverie by James yell. They were cheering and clapping and one girl, a Gryffindor prefect who introduced herself as Molly, welcomed Sirius warmly with a hug. He watched with wavering interest as person after person was sorted. Lily Evans joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table along with a few others and then it was Remus' turn.

He made his way up to the hat with obvious nervousness. The hat had barely touched Remus' head when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius stood up and whooped at the top of his lungs as Remus smiled shyly and joined the Gryffindor table taking the spot across from Sirius. "Welcome to the cool kids table Lupin," Sirius said grinning before turning to face the table as Marlene Mckinnon and Dorcas Meadowes joined the Gryffindor table.

Next was Peter, who the hat also barely touched before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" He made his way excitedly over before taking a seat next to Remus and chatting away about how he couldn't believe he had made it into "The brave house, Rem! I can't believe it!"

Then it was James' turn. He walked up there with such confidence and you could see the shock on his face when the hat took a minute to place him. After a minute however, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and James made his way over to Sirius and Remus with an easy grin.

"Well, Black? What did I say? 'I'll see you over there.' and now here I am. Over here," He said, giving Sirius a shoulder bump. Sirius grinned at James, Remus and Peter before saying, "Well boys, looks like it's the four of us. I must warn you though, you may want to plug your ears tomorrow. Mother dearest won't be at all happy that I'm in the lion house."

_Hey, you made it to the end congrats! Constructive criticism please! I'll upload the next chapter when I have it __finished. Ta! Adios! Seyanara(I totally spelled that wrong lol)_


End file.
